User blog:Andrex Yeet/SCP Battle Royale
Description A Battle Royale between 3 famous SCPs, who will prevail?! Interlude Boomstick: Man, in this world there are lots of weird creatures. Wiz: Apparently, the ones who stand out the most are the SCPs, weird creatures that are contained by a fundation called SCP Foundation, which means Secure, Contain, and Protect. Boomstick: These creatures are in all sizes and shapes, literally. There's a theater mask, a human with a fish head, an old lady, even a slime that tickles, and there's more! Wiz: But today, we came to see 3 of the most famous SCPs fighting against each other. Boomstick: And these are just as weird as the others! Wiz: Like SCP-173, The Sculpture. Boomstick: SCP-049, The Plague Doctor. Wiz: And SCP-096, The Shy Guy Boomstick: He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. SCP-173 Wiz: It is said that one day, 3 teenagers, Frank, Jeremy, and Robin, thinked about a plan to be recognized at least in the extensive community of art. For that, they needed to steal a Mummy from the American History Museum Boomstick: Those kids were about to get the scare of their lives! Wiz: The 3 boys hid in the bathroom until the museum closed. Boomstick: Then, they went to steal the mummy from it's sarcophagus. One of them actually said that the thing was possessed, but nobody actually believe him so whatever. Wiz: Then they carried the mummy to it's "Studio" where the made the street art. The plan was to make a cement sculpture with the mummy inside. Boomstick: Those kids were crazy to do that! If they were found stealing the mummy, they would be more fried than fried eggs! Wiz: Basically, the plan was to make a new sarcophagus to paint it and then show it to the world. Boomstick: They had all already, and they were ready to start. Wiz: They passed all the night painting it, reforcing it, etc. They ended it in the next day and it looked with a grimace kind of macabre. Boomstick: They were tired. They took a break of all the hard word that sculpture had taken. Wiz: Suddenly, when they were heading out of the studio, they listened a scream and a crack. It was Robin, and he had his neck broken. Boomstick: They didn't know what the hell did just happened but the sculpture was right next to Robin's dead body. Wiz: They noticed that the sculpture moved everytime they blinked. Boomstick: Jeremy ran as fast as he could, but Frank blinked, which, practically did the sculpture kill him, or was it suicide? I don't understand this freakin' terms! Wiz: However, Jeremy was the only one left. From crying he went onto a stage that put him like a crazy teenager which did him laugh, saying that the sculpture was his biggest creation. Boomstick: He perfectly knew that he was going to die, so he blinked, act that did the sculpture kill him. Wiz: And so, with that, the SCP-173 was born. Scream Noices and a crack Boomstick: So, does the SCP-173 was captured by the SCP Foundation? Wiz: Apparently, yes, but it could be hard for the agents, SCP-173 is plenty of abilities and skills. But he was moved to Site-19 in 1993. Boomstick: SCP-173 is an Euclid SCP, but is very hostile. SCP-173 real name is The Sculpture, how original. Wiz: The SCP-173 moves within a direct line of sight, and this line cannot be broken. If the line is broken, death awaits you. Boomstick: SCP-173 has Telekinesis, Higher Dimentional Manipulation, Night Vision, and Super Speed. Wiz: SCP-173 also has Super Strenght, SCP-173 has shown to break a human's neck without any effort. With his Super Speed, SCP-173 has shown to move enough fast to get miles away in a blink, literally. Boomstick: And what about SCP-173 "Line of Sight"? Wiz: SCP-173 Line of Sight is a direct line of sight that cannot be broken, if the line of sight brokes, SCP-173 will move closer and closer to the victim until killing him by snaping their neck at the base of the skull or strangulation. Boomstick: SCP-173 has already fought SCP-096, one of the fighters of this Battle Royale, but he also fought SCP-682 and made it be scared of SCP-173! And SCP-682 could kill something that was specially made to kill him! That's insane and badass! Wiz: Well, SCP-682 also survived his neck being snapped by SCP-173, but we are not talking about SCP-682, were talking about SCP-173. However SCP-173 has killed many people in the SCP Foundation and it has killed Hyper Leviathans, in true form, which are like giant worms with an obnoxious mouth. Boomstick: Damn! Who would spect an sculpture to literally kill giant worms! Wiz: SCP-173 is also inmortal and can't be killed in any way, to be more specific, cannot be destroyed by pickaxes, explosives, fire, etc. Many other SCPs of the foundation fear him. Boomstick: With all of this, SCP-173 must have no weaknesses, right? Wiz: Well, apparently, SCP-173 may be strong, but he doesn't saves from weaknesses. He cannot move in a direct line of sight and SCP-173 own Line of Sight can be used to trick him. He also struggles to fight beings much larger than itself and his neck snap has shown to fail sometimes, like when he snapped SCP-682's neck and it survived. Boomstick: Well, he has weaknesses, but he is still one of the most badass SCPs that there are! SCP-173 moving when somebody blinks SCP-049 Wiz: One day, some people were in an investigation of a series of unknown disappearences in the town of Montauban, in the southern France. They found several instances of SCP-049-2 as well from SCP-049. They found SCP-049 writting in it's journal. SCP-049 entered SCP Foundation custody and Dr. Raymond Hamm interviewed SCP-049. Boomstick: It seems Dr. Hamm showed respect to SCP-049, he even somehow made a whole laboratory for him! Wiz: Dr. Hamm didn't last for too long. On April 16th, Dr. Hamm was ready to make another interview to SCP-049, but he felt anxious. SCP-049 ended up killing Dr. Hamm and then he started to make the corpse an SCP-049-2. Later, SCP-049 was interviewed by Dr. Theron Sherman. Boomstick: In all of that, he mentioned his plan of "The Cure", this cure was supposed to be the cure to end all cures, but it just ends up making it worse. Wiz: The Cure was the process of killing people and then bringing them back to life as SCPs-049-2, which practically makes them zombies. This whole process is made by some few tools which practically makes no god damn sence. Boomstick: Ah. Welp, at least he can bring back dead. Also, zombies! I knew it, I knew they exist! "The Scourge! The Great Dying. Come now, you know, the, uh… what is it they call it, the… the… ah, no matter. The Pestilence, yes. It abounds outside these walls, you know. So many have succumbed, and many more will continue to, until such time as a perfect cure can be developed. Fortunately, I am very close. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it, you see. The Cure To End All Cures!" Wiz: SCP-049, or as his real name says, The Plague Doctor, is a humanoid entity, with 1.9 meters in height, with the appearence of a medieval plague doctor. He is an Euclid SCP. Boomstick: And he's weird. Very, very weird. Wiz: SCP-049 is capable of speech in a lot of languages, but he prefers English or French. SCP-049 is often very cordial and cooperative with the SCP Foundation Staff, but he becomes irritated or aggressive when he feels the presense of what he calls "The Pestilence". Boomstick: SCP-049 becomes hostile if he sees an individual being affected for that stupid pestilence. He will try to kill them. Wiz: SCP-049 can cease all biological functions of an organism by just making direct skin contact. If he kills the individual, SCP-049 will feel frustration or remorse after killing the organism, so he will perform a crude surgery on the corpse using the implements contained within a black doctor's bag which he carries all the time. This surgeries are not always succsessful since they often result in the creation of SCPs-049-2. Boomstick: Wait, so that means that SCP-049-2 is not always the result? Wiz: Apparently, yes. Boomstick: Then how the fuck did SCP-049 make them alive? Wiz: I don't know, I've also been thinking it. However, when SCP-049 "cures" the individual, he often remarks that the subject has been "cured". Boomstick: Damn, this SCP is kind of macabre. Imagine how intelligent he is! Wiz: Apparently, he must be more intelligent than the most intelligent human ever seen, which has about 293 IQ. He has acomplished something a normal human probably would never make, and that's bringing back people to life, and with some simple tools, who would imagine that was possible? Boomstick: Yeah, I know, but he still has a weakness, right? Wiz: Apparently, no. Boomstick: But this-How can-Pfff, whatever. Wiz: But at the end, SCP-049 is still being one of the most intelligent SCPs that there are. "I am the cure" SCP-096 Boomstick: And over here we get to see the Enderman of Minecraft! But more creepy. Wiz: SCP-096, or The Shy Guy, is an Euclid SCP and a humanoid that measures approximately 2.38 meters in height. With very little muscule mass. His history is unknown by the moment. Boomstick: Don't let his muscule mass trick you! He's way more strong than he seems! Wiz: He's a docile SCP, but, if someone views SCP-096, whether directly, by video recording, or even a photograph, he or she will enter in a stage of emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover it's face with it's hands and he will start screaming, crying, and babbling. Later from 1 or 2 minutes passed, he will run to the person who viewed it's face until he kills the person who viewed his face. Boomstick: And that's just the begining! Wiz: He could rip through steel by just using his bare hands, showing that he has Super Strenght. He can run from 35 km/h to secret km/h, showing that he has Super Speed. He can jump high enough to reach a flying plane, showing that he has "Super Jump". Boomstick: He can regenerate broken bones, massive damage flesh, and emotion trauma. Wait, emotion trauma? I mean, like, this is a motherfucking humanoid, how can it have emotion trauma?! Wiz: I guess logics. However his skeletal structure is indestructible, but his flesh is vulnerable to damage. Boomstick: SCP-096 probably seems like he's an SCP easy to handle with, but he's more powerful than you might think, he literally survived and anti-tank missile! Wiz: Not only that, he can also defeat anything that looks at his face, by excepting SCP-173 and SCP-682. Boomstick: Look Wiz, I know that I've been presuming SCP-096 the whole day, or, at least SCP-096 part, but the thing is that I can't stop believing that SCP-096 is OverPowered! Wiz: Well think it or not SCP-096 probably has one of the most ridiculous weaknesses over the list. Which is that he can be calm down with a simple bag by putting it over it's head. Boomstick: What? That's ridiculous! And I thought he was overpowered... Wiz: Not only that he only rips people apart and shows no signs of strategy. He's also pretty dumb he's mostly depressed and angered. And for the cherry of the cake, he can be killed by just gun shots and acid. Boomstick: But, why? I tought he was OverPowered! Wiz: Well he is very strong but not OverPowered. Boomstick: Well, whatever, he's still the scary Shy Guy! Screams of SCP-096 Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate one and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight SCP Foundation. REDACTED Hours In the SCP Foundation, 3 of the most dangerous SCPs of the foundation just breached contaiment. Those we're SCP-173, SCP-049, and SCP-096. One of the security guards was running to the hallway, he tought that he was OK but then, he blinked. Over there SCP-173 just came and snapped that guard's neck. Over there was also SCP-049 with his procces of "The Cure". Immediatly very loud screams started sounding, one minute later a guard came where the 2 SCPs we're, but he was immideatly killed by SCP-096. So they we're the 3 SCPs, looking at each other. SCP-173 had his view in SCP-096, SCP-049 just created an SCP-049-2 and felt an incredible presense of "Pestilence", and SCP-096 was with rage staring at the two other SCPs. The 3 we're ready to start a fight between each other, and in any moment.... FIGHT! SCP-096 immideatly runned to the SCP-049-2. The SCP-049-2 tried to defend, but it died at the instance. Then SCP-173 moved closer to SCP-096, but SCP-096 was staring at SCP-049's face. SCP-049 immediatly said: "désolé monsieur, mais je ne suis pas la personne que vous recherchez. (Sorry sir, but I am not the person you're looking for)."'' SCP-096 attaked SCP-049, but SCP-049 survived. Then SCP-049 saw the security guard that SCP-096 killed, he had a plastic bag. Immediatly, SCP-049 ran to the guard and took the bag without any effort. But SCP-049 then made a Direct Line of Sight with SCP-173. Over there, there was millions of bodies of dead security guards, and that in just some minutes. Then, SCP-096 appeared right behind SCP-049, but SCP-049 putted the bag on SCP-096's face, then he became normal again. SCP-049 was with SCP-173, SCP-049 blinked and SCP-173 was in front of him, SCP-049 then said: "Look, I am not a guard. I am not planning to contain you." This made no effect, but SCP-049 tried not to blink to not be killed. He was afraid, something that he has never felt. SCP-049 couldn't resist and he blinked, hopefully, SCP-173 didn't killed him. But SCP-173 was right in front of SCP-049, that freaked out him. Immediatly, he tripped with a corpse and accidentally pulled out the bag in SCP-096's face. He looked right in the front of the face of SCP-096. He knew he was doomed, so then SCP-096 started screaming and crying. Two minutes later, SCP-049 tried to escape, but SCP-096 got him and SCP-096 brutally killed SCP-049. Immediatly, he saw SCP-173's face, then SCP-096 immediatly ran to SCP-173 and hitted hard SCP-173. This made no effect and SCP-096 heared a noice and then he saw it, when SCP-096 turned back to SCP-173, SCP-173 was in front of SCP-096. Then SCP-096 tried to kill SCP-173, but with no effect. Some security guards from the best level came over the place and started shooting SCP-096 actually hurting his flesh. SCP-096 could kill them all, except from one security guard, who was super terrified by seeing all it's buddies and SCP-049's corpse. But then he blinked, and he was killed immediatly by SCP-173. It was silence a while, until a sound heared and SCP-096 broke the Line of Sight that he made with SCP-173, with that, a snap heared. SCP-096's neck was snapped and it was in bad conditions. SCP-096 started screaming all around the place until SCP-096 tripped with something and felt in a place with lots of chemichals. SCP-096 was almost dead, but then SCP-173 appeared making a line of sight. SCP-096 couldn't attack because he was very damaged, the line of sight was very long until another sound heared, SCP-096 turned back and, another snap. SCP-173 breaked SCP-096's neck, this time killing SCP-096. '''KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa! That was an amazing fight! Wiz: Despite being fast and strong SCP-096 couldn't kill SCP-173 because of it's amazing durability. In fact it is even said that SCP-096 can kill everything that sees his face except by SCP-173 and SCP-682. Boomstick: Yeah, and SCP-173's speed and durability was way bigger than SCP-096's. Wiz: But SCP-096 was stronger than SCP-173, that's because he has shown kind of better strenght achievements than SCP-173, but, in other timeline SCP-173 was able to "kill" SCP-096 by snapping his neck. SCP-096 survived the snap but then SCP-096 was killed by acid and some shots. Boomstick: And, what about SCP-049? Wiz: SCP-049 was too weak for SCP-096 and for SCP-173. Boomstick: Then why is he in this battle? Wiz: That's.... actually a really good question though. Boomstick: I knew it! That's why SCP 682 could fit better in here! Wiz: However despite being one of the most intelligent SCPs that there are, he is not very good at the fighting style. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and that thing of touching his skin directly makes nothing out with these guys! Wiz: SCP-049's direct skin contact didn't make effect on SCP-173 because, well, SCP-173 is a freaking sculpture. And also both SCPs didn't actually maked skin contact with SCP-049 so whatever. Boomstick: But SCP-049 also had his priorities, like when he putted that plastic bag into SCP-096's face. Wiz: That was a great idea but he didn't had a single chance with SCP-173, that, miraculosly, didn't killed him. Boomstick: But he even if it's in a hostile mode, well, at least he could make some fight, but whatever, he ended up loosing anyways. Wiz: The winner is SCP-173. Next Time (Have in mind, both of these charachters do not have their own Death Battle Wiki page, so I will make them one. That's why this fight may take more to do) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Andrex Yeet Category:SCP Foundation Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Villains Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales